This invention relates generally to the field of power impact tools and, more particularly, to a modular control apparatus for a power impact tool and more specifically to timing devices.
Power impact tools (e.g., pneumatic, hydraulic, electric, etc.) are well known in the art. Power impact tools produce forces on a workpiece by the repeated impact of a motor-driven hammer on an anvil that is mechanically connected, directly or indirectly, to exert a force on the workpiece. Some power impact tools exert linear forces. Other power impact tools exert torque, which is a twisting force.
One difficulty in current power impact tools is that power may be applied too long to the workpiece. The accumulation of impacts on any already tightened workpiece may cause damage. Current power impact tools shut off when the operator manually enables shutting off. For example, in a pneumatic hand tool such as a torque wrench, the operator releases the trigger valve to shut off the supply of compressed air to the tool motor. The number of impact forces delivered to the workpiece depends on the reflexes and attentiveness of the tool operator. During any delay, the workpiece may become overtorqued and damaged.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of power impact tools for ways to provide more predictable amounts of torque ultimately applied to a workpiece. Additionally, there is a need for a control apparatus that will limit the time that a force of a power impact tool is applied to a workpiece.
The present invention provides an apparatus and method for use in controlling power impact tools.
An first general aspect of the invention provides a modular control apparatus comprising:
a modular structure;
at least one control valve; and
an adjustment mechanism for controlling at least one limit of the control valve.
A second general aspect of the invention provides a power impact tool comprising:
a housing;
an air motor contained within said housing; and
a modular, releasably-attachable, user-adjustable control apparatus.
A third general aspect of the invention provides a power impact tool comprising:
a housing;
an air motor contained within said housing, wherein said air motor provides a first torque output; and
a modular, releasably-attachable, user-adjustable control apparatus;
An fourth general aspect of the invention provides a power impact tool comprising:
a housing;
an air motor within said housing;
a workpiece adapter operatively attached to said air motor; and
a modular, releasably-attachable, user-adjustable control apparatus.
The foregoing and other features of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of various embodiments of the invention.